1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to road information generating apparatus, methods, and programs that generate information related to roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when updating the map information that is used by a navigation apparatus, new road information is generated based on the travel history of the vehicle, or it is determined whether or not the current location of the vehicle matches a position where the vehicle has traveled in the past, based on the travel history, and in the case in which the location does not match, it is assumed that the vehicle is traveling along a road not previously traveled, and supplementary information for the road or, more specifically, lane currently traveled is registered. See for example, Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2004-251790).